


Eclipsed

by thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)



Category: The Following
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revelation in the light of day; you can't choose what stays and what fades away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I had to get out of my system; most likely completely out of character, but. Also, probably unfinished, but I'd rather learn more about the characters before I attempt to keep writing!
> 
> Second to last line stolen from Richard Siken's wonderful "The Long and Short of It." Summary from Florence + The Machine's "No Light, No Light."

 

Paul’s not sure when Jacob’s hands on him—Will, _Will’s_ hands—became more than a charade, more than fingers tangled between his when someone was watching. Hands sliding around his waist from behind as he stands at the counter, hands slipping beneath his shirt as they lie too close in bed, hands like secrets that draw him near, chilled fingers on the back of his neck, but, _“I’m not—” “Neither am I.”_

It doesn’t matter.

They’re never getting out of this alive, but that was never the point, was it? Beauty in death, and Jacob’s so captivating sprawled beneath him that sometimes Paul lifts a hand to his throat, imagines the way he’d look—bruised, bloody, broken. Still.

But he hesitates, raw hunger stuttering in his throat, his fingertips, and that’s when he knows he’s lost.

Of course those hands turn to violence now and again: curled into fists, blood dripping from Jacob’s nose, and Paul can’t help but press the pad of his thumb to Jacob’s bottom lip, staining it red. He kisses him like a thief, like a killer, biting and just this side of human.

Sometimes you get so close to someone you end up on the other side of them.

Sometimes you get so close to someone you end up on the other side of yourself.


End file.
